Luke Castellan
Luke Castellan - Syn Hermesa i May Castellan. Zanim stał się żywicielem Kronosa, był przyjacielem Annabeth i Thalii. Podróżowali razem po Stanach, aż trafili do Obozu Herosów. Wyrzekł się bogów, lecz w ostatniej chwili życia nawrócił się i poświęcił swoje życie, by pokonać Kronosa. Historia Wczesne życie Luke urodził się w Westport w stanie Connecticut. Jego ojcem był Hermes, grecki bóg podróżników i złodziei, a matką May Castellean, śmiertelniczka widząca przez Mgłę, magiczną siłę odgradzającą świat mitologiczny od świata zwykłych ludzi. Gdy był dzieckiem jego rodzice zabrali go do Obozu Herosów, gdzie jego matka chciała przyjąć ducha Wyroczni Delfickiej. Gdy wchodzi z za okien widać zielone światło, a przerażony Hermes wręcza niemowlę centaurowi Chejronowi i próbował ratować ukochaną, lecz klątwa Hadesa już ją dosięgła. Zobaczyła śmierć swojego syna i jego straszną przyszłość. Często miewała ataki podczas których jej oczy stawały się zielone,a May próbowała ostrzec Luke'a, który chował się w szafach. W wieku siedmiu lat uciekł z domu, ponieważ za bardzo bał się matki. Luke podróżował samotnie latami. Czasami próbował zaprzyjaźnić się ze śmiertelnikami, którym mówił prawdę, że jest półbogiem, lecz oni myśleli, że jest to jakiś żart i Luke zawsze odchodził. W pewnym momencie jego miecz z Niebiańskiego Spiżu został stopiony przez kwas potwora i od tego czasu jego bronią został kij golfowy. Thalia, Halycon Green i Annabeth Kiedy miał jedenaście lub dwanaście lat Luke spotkał w smoczej jaskini córkę Zeusa, Thalię Grace, którą poprowadziła koza Amaltea. Dlatego, że córka boga nieba także była półbogiem, postanowiła przyłączyć się do Luke'a. Razem wędrowali po Stanach Zjednoczonych i walczyli z potworami. Pewnego ranka dotarli do Richmond w stanie Wirginia, gdzie po raz kolejny Thalia ścigała Amateję. Luke wydawał się podkochiwać w Thalii. Koza naprowadziła ich do starej rezydencji. Gdy znaleźli się w środku, odkryli, że to śmiertelna pułapka. Spotkali Halcyona Greena, półboga syna Apollina, który został uwięziony w rezydencji, nie mogąc mówić, ponieważ uratował życie dziewczynce, ze swoją zdolnością patrzenia w przyszłość, wywoływania gniewu bogów. Częściową klątwą Hala było także wprowadzenie półbogów, które będą zjedzone przez trzy Leukroty, które żywią się o zachodzie słońca. Luke był rozgniewany, że bogowie zrobili to Halowi i będą chcieli znaleźć sposób na uratowanie go i Thalii. Hal powiedział im, że każdy półbóg na początku myślał, że mogą uciec, ale wkrótce zrozumiał, że nie jest to możliwe. syn Apollina powiedział im o skarbie, który znajdował się w rezydencji, zakładając, że przybyli tam po to, ale nie zrobili tego. Tak czy inaczej to podjęli się zadania - Luke był w stanie przełamać zamek, a Thalia mogła zdobyć bransoletkę Egidę jako prezent od ojca Zeusa. lewo|mały|212x212px|Halycon Green Kończył im się czas na pokonanie Leukrot, ale na szczęście Luke odkrył sposób na zabicie potworów - stworzenie Greckiego Ognia. Po godzinie stworzyli miksturę z różnych składników i błyskawicy, którą przywołała Thalia. Hal postanowił poświęcić się, by oni mogli uciec i tym odpokutować to, że przyczyniał się do śmierci wielu półbogów. Zanim to zrobił przepowiedział mroczną przyszłość Luke'a i Thalii z wieloma niewyjaśnionymi pytaniami. Następnie poszedł i porozmawiał z synem Hermesa i dał mu swój pamiętnik, w którym zapisywał swoje błędy, by Luke mógł się z nich uczyć. Podarował również mu sztylet, który dostał od dziewczynki, której uratował życie. Chłopak obiecał synowi Apollina, że będzie uczył się na jego błędach. Następnie, gdy leukroty wyszły, by zabić półbogów, Halycon użył Greckiego Ognia i stworzył wybuch, który zabił go i dwa potwory. Podczas ucieczki Thalia odkryła jak uruchamia się tarczę, na której widniała głowa Meduzy tak straszna, że wszystkie potwory uciekały z piskiem. Tuż po wyjściu rezydencja eksplodowała z wszystkimi leukrotami, które przeżyły. Szybko uciekli do alejki, gdzie podzielili się kanapką. Nagle zaatakowała ich siedmioletnia dziewczynka z młotkiem. Luke dowiedział się, że ona także jest półboginią, ma na imię Annabeth i uciekła z domu. Luke przekonał ją, by wędrowała z nimi. Od tamtego czasu stanowili rodzinę. Spotkanie Hermesa Luke, Thalia i Annabeth wędrowali razem przez całe Stany Zjednoczone i walczyli z potworami. Pewnego razu kiedy Thalia została zraniona przez potwora i Luke zabrał dziewczyny do swojego byłego domu, w którym cały czas mieszkała jego matka. Gdy byli w środku Luke poznał swojego ojca Hermesa. Półbóg był wściekły na swojego ojca, za to, że nigdy go nie odwiedził i się ukrywał. Przez przypadek bóg ujawnił część przyszłości Luke, a jego syn chciał się dowiedzieć dokładnie o co chodzi (bo Halycon nie wyjaśnił wszystkiego), ale Hermes nie chciał dokończyć, ponieważ i tak za dużo powiedział. Luke powiedział, że nie może go kochać, jeśli mu nie powie. Zły Luke wyszedł razem z Thalią i Annabeth z domu i już nigdy nie zobaczył się z ojcem. Spotkanie Łowczyń mały|214x214px|Zoe Nightshade Według Thalii od tego momentu Luke nigdy nie był tym samym i zaczął zachowywać się tak, jakby miał coś udowodnić po tym momencie, którego Annabeth niestety nie uważała za problem, ponieważ Luke był jej osobistym bohaterem. Z powodu swojej lekkomyślności wdali się w więcej potyczek, walcząc z większymi potworami (odkąd Luke chciał walczyć z każdym, z którym się spotkał), natknęli się na Łowczynie Artemidy. Poprosiły Thalię o przyłączenie się, a ona odmówiła, mówiąc, że nie może opuścić Luke'a. Zoe Nightshade, porucznik Artemidy (w tamtym czasie), z przerażeniem oznajmił jej, że jest głupia, że Luke ją zdradzi, że kiedyś ją zawiezie (co później się spełniło) i która sprawiła, że Thalia poczuła się urażona i nie lubiła Łowczyń, bo im nie wierzyła, chociaż Hal uprzedził ją wcześniej. Podróż do Obozu Herosów W końcu znalazł ich satyr imieniem Grover Underwood. Wspólnie kwartet zaczął podróżować do Obozu Herosów, ale goniły go potwory wysłane przez Hadesa, ponieważ Pan Podziemia wciąż był wściekły i zgorzkniały wobec ojca Thalii, Zeusa, który kiedyś zamordował jego kochankę Marię di Angelo, więc wysyłał po niej najbardziej przerażające potwory Podziemia. Według Annabeth prawdziwym powodem, dla którego Thalia umarła, było to, że wpadli oni na Cyklopa, który podzielił ich wewnątrz rezydencji i użył głosu ukochanej osoby, by zwabić każdą osobę w pułapkę. Kiedy Annabeth go znalazła, Luke, Thalia i Grover byli związani i zwisali z sufitu. Cyklop używał różnych głosów swoich przyjaciół, by zwabić Annabeth na otwartą przestrzeń, a kiedy ją wreszcie zlokalizował, użył głosu ojca, by zwabić ją na śmierć. Annabeth następnie dźgnęła Cyklopa stopą swoim sztyletem i rozwiązała Thalię, która ją zabrała. Jednakże Cyklop zwolnił ich wystarczająco, by paczka Piekielnych Ogarów i wszystkie trzy Erynie mogły ich dogonić. Kiedy dotarł wreszcie do obozowej granicy półkrwi, pierwsze przewidywania Hala spełniły się, gdy Thalia zdecydowała się poświęcić, aby Luke, Grover i Annabeth mogli dostać się do obozu, nie będąc zabitym przez potwory, które były na ich tropie. Thalia powstrzymała zbliżającą się armię Hadesa swoją tarczą Egidą, Luke został zmuszony do poprowadzenia Annabeth do Obozu Herosów, trzymając ją za rękę, podczas gdy Grover nerwowo spazmował na szczycie, zachęcając ich do pośpiechu. Annabeth potknęła się, wykręcając kostkę, a Luke podniósł ją i zaniósł. Gdy Thalia kontynuowała beznadziejną walkę z siłami Hadesa, Grover wbiegł do obozu, a Luke podążył za nim, a Annabeth płakała, bijąc się w jego klatkę piersiową i krzycząc, że nie mogą opuścić Thalii w spokoju. Ale było już za późno, ponieważ Thalia była już śmiertelnie zraniona. Gdy Thalia umierała, otoczona przez potwory, Zeus zlitował się nad nią i zamienił ją w sosnę. Odtąd Luke żył w obozie przez cały rok, cały czas powoli wpadał w ciemność, wściekły na bogów, zgorzkniały losem Thalii. Nieudana misja i dołączenie do Kronosa Kiedy Luke miał około siedemnastu lat otrzymał propozycję od swojego ojca Hermesa: poszukać Złotego Jabłka z drzewa w Ogrodzie Hesperydów. Luke został uhonorowany tą propozycją, ale ostatecznie zaczął ją kwestionować, tak jak to uczynił wcześniej heros Herakles, i nie chciał robić zadań, które ktoś już zrobił. Wyruszył w tę podróż, ale poniósł porażkę i został zadrapany (i mając bliznę na twarzy) przez smoka strzegącego drzewa, Ladona. Wrócił do obozu i zgodnie z jego słowami został potraktowany przez "obozowiczów" przez "litość". Właśnie wtedy zaczął żywić urazę do Olimpijczyków i jego ojca, Hermesa, ponieważ go nie kochał. Chciał rozbić Olimp, kamień po kamieniu w tym momencie. Luke najwyraźniej był w stanie zranić Ladona i ukraść mu pazur; od tego czasu trzymał szpon Ladona na strychu Wielkiego Domu. Spróbował zemsty i zaczął miewać Kronosa w snach. Później skontaktował się we śnie z Kronosem, Władcą Tytanów. Natura tego spotkania jest nieznana (choć najprawdopodobniej Kronos wiedział, że może wykorzystać niechęć Luke'a do bogów), ale był przekonany, że przyłączy się do sprawy Kronosa z pragnienia zemsty. Luke przyjął miecz Szerszeń od Kronosa po zobowiązaniu się do niego, biorąc ostrze jako dowód swojej przysięgi. Znacznie później, kiedy Percy Jackson pierwszy raz zobaczył miecz w "Złodzieju Pioruna", wyczuł, że dwa metale, z których zostały wykute, próbowały uciec w trakcie kucia, i że ktoś (najprawdopodobniej fałszerz) umarł w stworzeniu złowieszczego miecza. Kradzież Pioruna Piorunów Po złożeniu przysięgi wierności Królowi Tytanów, Luke został przydzielony do kradzieży Pioruna Piorunów Zeusa, głównej broni króla bogów i Hełm Mroku, boskiej broni Hadesa, aby rozpocząć wojnę domową pomiędzy bogami. Na wycieczce obozowej na Olimp, Luke wykonał swój ruch. Podczas gdy inni obozowicze i doradcy zasnęli, wszedł do sali tronowej i był w stanie ukraść Piorun i Hełm. Bogowie wierzyli, że nikt nigdy nie odważy się wykraść ich symboli mocy, więc nie sprowadzali tronów. Później odkryli kradzież i poszli szukać złodzieja. Erynie poszły do pracy poszukując Hełmu Hadesa, a Zeus wysłał swoich najlepszych wojowników, Artemidę, Aresa i Atenę. Ares znalazł Luke'a i walczył z nim, by odzyskać moc. Według Luke'a wygrałby, ale nie docenił swojego przeciwnika i przewyższył go. Jednak udało mu się uratować, mówiąc w słowach Kronosa, że jeśli Piorun Piorunów zostanie skradziony, wybuchnie wojna na pełną skalę. Ares był tym zachwycony, ponieważ był bogiem wojny, i oszczędził Luke'a, ale zabrał ze sobą Piorun i Hełm. Można przypuszczać, że Ares śnił o Kronosie, chociaż nieznany przed lub po rozmowie Luke'a z nim. Potem Luke wrócił bezpiecznie na Olimp, zanim ktokolwiek zauważył jego nieobecność. ''Archiwum Herosów'' Syn Hermesa zostaje raz wspomniany przez Thalię. Dziewczyna mówi, że heros opowiadał jej o rzece Lete. Bitwa Kronos prowadził bitwę w ciele Luke`a. Jednak okazuje się, że Luke ciągle tam jest i walczy z tytanem. Kiedy byli na Olimpie i Kronos miał spalić jego ciało i przybrać prawdziwą formę, po czym zniszczyć Olimp, Luke przejmuję kontrolę na ciałem i popełnia samobójstwo sztyletem danym niegdyś Annabeth, przez co zginął zarówno on jak i Kronos. Chwilę przed śmiercią pyta się córki Ateny czy ta go kochała, a ta mówi, że zawsze go kochała i podziwiała, jednak jak brata. Luke zdaje się to zrozumieć. Przed śmiercią prosi Percy'ego, by nie pozwolił, by to się powtórzyło i wszyscy obozowicze zostali uznawani. Po śmierci Luke po śmierci trafił do Elizjum. Przed śmiercią powiedział Annabeth, że chciałby się trzykrotnie odrodzić, jednak nie wiadomo czy w końcu to zrobił. ''Zagubiony Heros'' Luke pojawia się na zdjęciu z Thalią i Annabeth. Gdy Jason spytał się, kim jest chłopak na zdjęciu, Annabeth odpowiedziała smutnym głosem: ,,To Luke. Już nie żyje.". ''Syn Neptuna'' Luke nie występuje w tej części. Jednak, gdy Percy po raz pierwszy widzi Oktawiana, ten kogoś mu przypomina. Najprawdopodobniej chodziło o syna Hermesa. ''Znak Ateny'' Co prawda Luke nie pojawia się w trzecim tomie Olimpijskich Herosów, jednak zostaje kilkukrotnie wspomniany. Po raz pierwszy Annabeth wspomina go jako swoją pierwszą miłość podczas rozmowy z Afrodytą/Wenus. Po raz kolejny podczas walki z Chrysaorem Percy wspomina go jako swojego trenera szermierki. Następny raz Annabeth wspomina ucieczkę Thalii i Luke`a oraz to, jak pokonali wspólnie cyklopa. Następnie wspominają słowa Luke`a. Następny raz wspominają dlaczego syn Hermesa stał się taki zgorzkniały. Ostatni raz Percy wspomina wiek Luke`a. ''Dom Hadesa'' Podczas pobytu w Tartarze Percy wspomina jak to skrzydlate buty, które dostał od Luke`a, omal nie sprawiły, że Grover wylądował w Tartarze. Twierdzi też, że to Kelli zmanipulowała Luke`a, by czynił "coraz okrutniejsze występki w imię Kronosa". Percy był także pewny, że Empuza czuła coś do syna Hermesa oraz twierdzi, że Luke tak działał na dziewczyny. Później za to Annabeth wspomina jak razem z Thalią i nim podróżowali po Stanach. Następnie podczas snu w Tartarze widzi Luke`a oraz przypomina sobie jego opowieści. Córka Ateny później ujrzała go w Rzece Bólu. Dziewczyna twierdzi, że jest to jej najboleśniejsze wspomnienie. Następnie wspomina, że wiele razy próbowała się uporać z myślą, że śmierć półboga to nie jej wina. Relacje Miłosne zainteresowania |-|Thalia Grace = thumb|[[Thalia Grace|Thalia, przyjaciółka i pierwsza miłość Luke'a.]] Córkę Zeusa i syna Hermesa łączyła wielka przyjaźń. Chłopak miał żal do bogów, także z powodu tego, iż zamiast ją uratować, zmienili ją jedynie w sosnę. To on podtruł jej sosnę "zdradzając" ją, jednak nie czuł poczucia winy, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że według niego "zginęła", chociaż żyła w sośnie. Kiedy ponownie spotkał dziewczynę chciał ją przeciągnąć na swoją stronę i namawiał, aby zbiła "Nessie" oraz złożenia w ofierze jego wnętrzności, by dzięki temu zdobyła moc zdolną do obalenia bogów, jednak dziewczyna nie zostawiła przyjaciół. Stoczyli ze sobą pojedynek, z którego Thalia wyszła zwycięsko. Był on zrównoważony, jednakże w któryś momencie spadł na skalną półkę. Przeżył jednak upadek dzięki temu, że miał piętno Achillesa. |-|Annabeth Chase = thumb|[[Annabeth Chase|Annabeth, przyjaciółka i druga miłość Luke'a.]] Luke i Annabeth od początku się polubili, co potwierdza, także obietnica Luke`a - ,,Teraz jesteś członkiem naszej rodziny. A ja obiecuję, że nie pozwolę niczemu cię skrzywdzić. Nie zawiodę cię tak jak nasze rodziny nas wszystkich ...". Annabeth podziwiała Luke`a i wierzyła w niego do samego końca. To dzięki niej przejął kontrolę na Kronosem i popełnił samobójstwo ratując Olimp i niszcząc Kronosa. Chłopak kochał dziewczynę, co udowodnił w chwili śmierci. W wakacje chłopak złożył jej propozycję ucieczki, tak jak dawniej, jednak ta odmówiła, co zasmuciło i zdenerwowało chłopaka. Rodzina |-|May Castellan = Luke kochał matkę, jednak nie lubił jej odwiedzać. Bał się jej zwłaszcza, kiedy jej oczy zaczynały świecić zielonym światłem. Miał żal do ojca m.in. że nie zaopiekował się jego matką. May ciągle czekała na syna mając nadzieję, że w końcu powróci do domu. Po ucieczce Luke jedynie dwa razy powrócił do domu. Raz z Thalią i Annabeth, a drugi przed staniem się Kronosem. |-|Hermes = thumb|[[Hermes, ojciec Luke'a.]] Luke nie miał z ojcem dobrych relacji, jednak Hermes bardzo kochał syna. Luke miał żal do ojca, jednak ten liczył, że mu wybaczy. Hermes miał żal do córki Ateny, że nie powstrzymała go przed przejściem nad stronę Kronosa, czym pokazał, że zależy mu na nim. Przyjaciele |-|Percy Jackson = thumb|[[Percy Jackson, dawny wróg i ostatecznie przyjaciel Luke'a.]] Syn Hermesa od początku udawał przyjaciela Percy`ego, jednak tak naprawdę wykorzystywał go. Chciał, by ten zaniósł piorun do Hadesa, by ten zabił Percy`ego i próbował zniszczyć bogów. Jednak ujawnił się dopiero pod koniec jego pierwszego roku na Obozie, kiedy w lesie próbował go zabić skorpionem z otchłani. Luke nie raz próbował zabić syna Posejdona ze względu na Wielką Przepowiednię. Kronos wspomniał, że Luke tak naprawdę bardzo bał się Percy'ego, jednak chciał w ten sposób jedynie ośmieszyć swojego sługę; sprawić mu ból, uwłaczyć jego godność. Luke w rzeczywistości obawiał się jedynie działań Percy'ego przeciwko niemu, które mogły zaszkodzić jego misji. Chociaż z jego zachowania na łożu śmierci, nie odnosił się z wielką wrogością do Percy'ego, więc prawdopodobnie lubił go bardziej, niż wskazywało na to jego zachowanie. Można też śmiało powiedzieć, że Luke w swoich ostatnich chwilach przestał uznawać Percy'ego jako wroga i zaczął postrzegać go jako przyjaciela. Ciekawostki * Kiedy jego ciało przejął Kronos, Luke mógł mieć około 23 lat. * Jest ulubionym synem Hermesa, choć udowodniono to dopiero w "Ostatnim Olimpijczyku". * Babcia Luke'a, Maja, jest uważana za imiennik miesiąca maja. Na ironię jest ono też w pewnym sensie podobne do imienia jego własnej matki. * Ojciec Luke'a, Hermes, jest bogiem złodziei. Zabawne jest, że to właśnie Luke ukradł Piorun Zeusowi i Hełm Hadesowi. * Jego nazwisko castellan w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza ten kto broni zamku. Co ciekawe, był on herosem, który uratował Olimp przed zniszczeniem. * Kiedy w jego ciele przebywał Kronos, miał on złote oczy. * Pierwszy raz był w Obozie Herosów, gdy był mały, kiedy jego matka chciała przyjąć ducha Wyroczni. * Gdy jego matka oszalała, Luke zaczął się jej bać (zwłaszcza, gdy jej oczy świeciły zielenią). Chował się wtedy przed nią w szafkach. * Jego słabym punktem było miejsce pod pachą. * W książce latające trampki dostał od ojca, jednak w ekranizacji Luke mówi, iż ukradł je. * W piątym tomie Annabeth wspomina, że Luke do niej przyszedł i chciał by uciekli tak jak dawniej, więc można stwierdzić, że była ona dla niego ważniejsza niż zemsta na bogach. * Do momentu spadnięcia do Tartaru córka Ateny walczy sztyletem, który był dla niej ważny, gdyż dostała go od Luke`a. * Luke pragnął, by Thalia przeszła na jego stronę, ponieważ chciał by znów byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi i nie chciał jej zrobić krzywdy, co potwierdzają słowa, które syn Hermesa skierował do córki Zeusa: "Jeśli się do mnie przyłączysz będzie jak dawniej. Nasza trójka znów będzie razem. ... Proszę. Nie zmuszaj mnie... Nie zmuszaj go, żeby cię zniszczył.". Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Greccy herosi Kategoria:Postacie z "Pamiętniki półbogów" Kategoria:Dzieci Hermesa Kategoria:Dawni Antagoniści Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Elizjum